With increasing Internet-of-Things (IoT) device deployment, location- and object-specific information is becoming increasingly available. Existing devices that utilize such information to produce an output, however, are often hard-coded to require a specific, unmalleable set of input parameters from an equally limited set of specific sources of the input parameters. As such, when they are unable to receive the required input parameters from the appropriate sources, these devices cannot produce their required output.
Therefore, many existing devices remain inflexible regarding potential input source devices and/or parameters, reducing their potential implementation scenarios to a limited set of static environments in which all required inputs are obtained by the respective devices from a group of expressly defined input sources. As such, improvements in the art are needed to allow devices to obtain a given output based on an available set of input parameters that can change depending on time and location.